Melanie Baker/Gallery/Season 3
Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Season 3 Sumo Goes West Screenshot (1227).png SGW P01.jpg Screenshot (1228).png Screenshot (1233).png Screenshot (1250).png Screenshot (1251).png Screenshot (1252).png Screenshot (1258).png Screenshot (1259).png SGW P09.jpg Valentimes Screenshot (1189).png Screenshot (1191).png Screenshot (1199).png Screenshot (1200).png Who cares if Ms. Baker got a boyfriend or not.png Okay. You can stop talking now.png Screenshot (1204).png Baker feeling down.png Screenshot (1327).png 9f46680f0dafa514ec4a4d3297c5884e.jpg Screenshot (1328).png Screenshot (1329).png Screenshot (1330).png Screenshot (1331).png E87b96b6716743760234fe63d8157615.jpg Screenshot (1339).png Screenshot (1340).png Screenshot (1342).png Screenshot (1343).png Screenshot (1344).png 6fa6b814a039a8fa18e696e3f4d6fdbf.jpg Screenshot (1347).png Screenshot (1351).png Screenshot (1352).png Screenshot (1353).png Screenshot (1354).png Screenshot (1355).png Screenshot (1358).png Screenshot (1359).png Screenshot (1360).png Screenshot (1361).png Screenshot (1362).png Screenshot (1363).png Screenshot (1368).png Screenshot (1369).png 2021bfe4075f2f584873ce3ab1fc8d9d.jpg Screenshot (1374).png Screenshot (1376).png Screenshot (1379).png Screenshot (1380).png B84b99b7870ff0fe1de584306c7e8e46.jpg Screenshot (1385).png Screenshot (1386).png Screenshot (1387).png Screenshot (1389).png Screenshot (1390).png Screenshot (1393).png 8498c9ed2eef7fe93d9e246fdab7ce27.jpg Screenshot (1395).png Screenshot (1396).png Screenshot (1398).png Screenshot (1406).png Screenshot (1407).png Clarence for President Screenshot (2614).png Screenshot (2617).png Screenshot (2618).png Screenshot (2621).png Screenshot (2625).png Screenshot (2626).png The Phantom Clarence CSS17.png CSS18.png CSS20.png CSS21.png Jeffery Wendle JR3.png JR6.png Dingus & McNobrain D&MN23.png D&MN24.png D&MN30.png Bye Bye Baker BBB3.png BBB4.png BBB5.png BBB6.png Oh. I'm moving out of here.png BBB8.png BBB9.png BBB11.png BBB12.png BBB14.png BBB15.png BBB17.png BBB18.png BBB21.png Help! We're trapped!.png BBB24.png BBB28.png BBB29.png BBB37.png BBB38.png BBB39.png BBB42.png BBB43.png BBB44.png BBB45.png BBB47.png BBB48.png BBB49.png BBB50.png BBB53.png BBB55.png BBB57.png BBB58.png BBB59.png BBB61.png BBB64.png BBB65.png BBB68.png BBB70.png BBB72.png Melemele Beach.png Baker in Alola.png BBB73.png BBB74.png BBB75.png BBB76.png BBB77.png BBB78.png BBB83.png BBB85.png BBB87.png BBB88.png I'm tying to get the key.png BBB90.png BBB91.png ScrBBB92.png BBB95.png BBB96.png BBB97.png BBB98.png BBB100.png Flood Brothers I'm The Mayor! So out of my way!.png Don't push us, you old jerk.png Stop hiting me with that.png Clarence Loves Shoopy Screenshot (1023).png Screenshot (1027).png Screenshot (1034).png CLS75.png CLS76.png CLS77.png CLS78.png CLS81.png Shoop is not coming out.png CLS82.png CLS98.png CLS102.png CLS103.png CLS105.png CLS106.png CLS107.png Public Radio Screenshot (1153).png Screenshot (1158).png Screenshot (1159).png Screenshot (1189K).png PR1.png PR28.png I can't wait to hear them!.png JEFFREY! JEFFREY! JEFFREY!.png Chad and the Marathon CATM (1272).png CATM (1306).png CATM (1308).png Screenshot (1365n).png Officer Moody Screenshot (1510).png Screenshot (1511).png Screenshot (1513).png Screenshot (1516).png Screenshot (1517).png Screenshot (1523).png Moody.gif Screenshot (1526).png Screenshot (1528).png Screenshot (1530).png Screenshot (1531).png Jeff asking Moody.gif Screenshot (1534).png This is what happens to you.gif Screenshot (1544).png Okay, now we know what not to do.png Maybe one of the kids can help.png Screenshot (1549).png This way please.png Screenshot (1577).png Screenshot (1585).png Screenshot (1591).png Screenshot (1594).png Cool Guy Clarence Screenshot (1756).png Screenshot (1757).png Thanks, but no thanks.png Animal Day 1879988.png Dustin, want to meet my new pet.png Clarence, did you bring another animal to school again.png CFAA947F-6F7A-42DB-86A2-9CFCA61F14A8.jpeg DBB38C83-938B-4177-8879-1BDC194EB77D.jpeg F6E8073C-AE01-4F1E-B891-6C4D43B5C7D9.jpeg 2AF8AAC4-8EE5-4786-8E7C-71A1EC18D3C1.jpeg Alright, let me show you kids this.png C6B61B5F-62FE-4A5F-859E-DE5E84DBD71E.jpeg 30258FF2-E036-4F4F-B709-F0717992F441.jpeg 4E5F4BDF-77E5-4F71-A1D8-4021BAC4AB59.jpeg Okay, kids. Back to class.png A804D289-08B3-4271-9BDF-3C85749B5CB5.jpeg 6546DFE5-5BDA-4D43-9DCE-7C960AB22AB5.jpeg Uh! Why does everybody leave their shoes behind?....png Anywhere But Sumo It just keeps going and going.png Ms. Baker, Clarence used all the stuff!.png Clarence, this is your last test.png We like to have another Pizza.png Hey, did something while we were kissing.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries